


Torture

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, Ice Play, M/M, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Crane find's a very interesting test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

They were in the underpass on a muggy summers night, where the poor and homeless of Gotham lived, if you could call it that. Not together, of course not, but they did find each other… If you could call it that.

Scarecrow was there for test subjects, Firefly for shelter. And he wasn’t wearing his suit. The cops would have identified him immediately so simple clothing covered most of him and a hoodie over his face. He was sat comfortably in front of a bonfire, one of his favorite places to be.

A form walked up behind him, he didn’t realize until it was to late- and grabbed him by the neck, a syringe entering where their hand wasn’t. He passed out before he could even try to react….

Sometime later he awoke in a room… old… tiles falling out of the white sun bleached walls… an asylum. Great.

He was tied down to a medical bed, even better, leather straps forcing him still.

And he was having a bit of a panic attack, what the fuck was going on?! He struggled against the straps in panic. He never did like being in closed spaces, being tethered to the ground too long, and now he found himself just that. Bound.

He kicked and rustled, which was pointless, but what else was there to do?

It seemed the answer was nothing until a door opened out of his sight, and in seconds footsteps approached.

"Why hello there little lightning bug." An unknown, condescending, and unsettling voice spoke.

"What the hell is going on here?! Who the fuck are you?!" He made no attempt’s to identify the voice, instinct telling him only to find a way free.

They leaned down when they got to the table, over their victim, icy blue eyes staring into Fireflies; belonging to the notorious Jonathan Crane. “Oh just the good doctor.”

" Ooooh…shit, it’s Crane." Firefly couldn’t help but mumble, turning his head to the side.

"Mmmm, smart." The doctor remarked sarcastically, moving over to another table with things on it, a glass of water was all Firefly could see.

"W-what the hell is this about Crane?! I didn’t do shit to you!" He kicked at nothing like a child on a plane to the passenger in front of them’s seat.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Crane looked down at him with the most serious of faces. "Stop your moving, or I have a sedative that will."

Firefly stopped his actions completely at that, the idea of total paralysis more terrifying than his current predicament by far. “W-well, w-what are you gonna do?”

"Explore your fears, of course." He picked up the glass of cool water and headed back to Firefly.

"W-what’s that? Is that just water? What is it?" He was visceral, a chained animal with fire waiving in front of it, but he would have liked that.

He was not only afraid of whatever Crane was going to do to him mentally, but physically. He did not want to die at Cranes hands, an explosion, maybe, but not this.

"The first level of my test." Crane grinned as he unzipped Fireflies hoodie, pouring the freezing cold water on his barely covered stomach.

Fireflies eyes widened as the water slid onto his scars through his long sleeve shirt. He shakes and kicks a little more, as though it could help him in any way. “Aaaahh! Cold! Too cold! Fucking stop!” Shutters caused by that hellish liquid wake through his body. 

"This is just the beginning, lightning bug." He writes something down on a journal outside of Fireflies view and puts his hand into a bowl of the same visibility, just as Fireflies temperature begins returning to a comfortable heat. 

"What the hell is that?!" Is all his panicked brain can concoct as response.

" Ice." Crane pulls his hand out, cold water dripping, terrible cube in hand.

In seeing this he yelped, well more like a child shrieking in attempts to escape a flu shot. “Get that thing the hell away from me!”

He wrote something else down left handed, something you learn to do quite well after years of doing studies on live patients. “Don’t struggle.” He lifted Fireflies shirt and put the melting cube on his bare skin.

The command didn’t register in Fireflies foggy, angry, and terrified state. Screams were the only thing he could muster, along with futile squirming, but Crane held the cube in place as it melted on his hot skin. ” AAAAAAHHH!!! GET THAT FUCKING FREEZING SHIT OFF ME!!!”

The sick bastard Crane was, he smiled, and moved the cube up to his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! SHIT THAT’S FUCKING COOOOOOOLLDD!!!" The movement made it worse on him, ice now on fresh and sensitive skin rather than that already numbed. His chest seemed to have more burn scars than his stomach, comparatively, as well. The way cold was to him, it felt like hornet stings. Partially physical pain, mostly mental stigma, either way excruciating.

Crane indulged in the response, making circles of ice until it melted away. By the end Firefly was panting, throat sore from screaming and body tired from struggling.

"Oh god. Finally it’s fucking over……" He closed his eyes momentarily and allowed his head to rest back.

"It gets worse." Crane wrote the information down and opened a jar, smoke fuming out of it so thick it fell to the floor.

"W-wh-what the fuck is that?! What the fuck is that?! " His vigor came back all at once, the sight of the new and terrifying piece of torture equipment enough to send a new wave of adrenaline through his body.

"Liquid Nitrogen." He slipped on thick black gloves, the kind scientist use when working with dangerous chemicals.

"W-Wh-Wh-What’s that?" He breathed uncomfortably at this new chemical, something he had obviously never cared to encounter.

"Nitrogen in a liquid state." He grabbed an apple from the table as well. "One of the coldest substances humans have mastery of."  He dunked the apple by its stem, then pulled it out moments later, it just looked frosted, actually, maybe a bit shriveled. "Nearly negative 350 Fahrenheit." He dropped it, looking dead at Firefly. The apple shattered when it made contact with the ground like it were glass.

"What!?" Any pigmentation he still had in his skin disappeared at the thought. "You’re gonna poor that shit on me?!"

"No, no of course not. You would likely die and I would lose my data." He grabbed a metal scalpel, and examined it blankly. "I’m going to touch you with something dunked in it."

Fireflies breathing became rapid, and all ideas of escape, including stupid ones, entered his mind. “You better fucking not Crane! I’ll kill you!”

"Would you rather me try what you purposed?" He grinned, having an honest thought as to whether he should or not.

"I never said that! Just get that stuff away from me!" His breathing found a way to pick up even more.

"No." Crane said simply, dunking the scalpel in the smoking jar, and pulled it out frosted.

Firefly was having a full blown panic attack now, heart rate through the roof. He wanted fire and matches and nitroglycerin. This was hell, but fucking cold. He would have liked hell but he got Antarctica instead. 

Crane laid the side of the scalpel on Firefly first, no cutting but the coldest thing that could touch flesh with ought freezing it was pressed to his stomach. Horrible to anyone, even those who like the cold. It burnt in the freezing, crushing way that made you feel knife jabs and needles but a hundred times worst. Mr.Freeze would have a problem with this shit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!" Firefly screamed in only one long wail before his eyes got so overwhelmingly heavy that they closed. He passed out from the pure shock of it, and this was a man who flew around burning buildings all day. G-force was nothing but the cold? Unbearable.

"As expected." Crane wrote that exact remark down before he… got on the table with him? Straddled his body and put his warm hands over the place the scalpel had touched.

Firefly stirred in his sleep until his eyes fluttered open. Of course, the first thing he saw was Crane Straddling him. “Uh…..what the fuck?”

"You like warm things, right?" Crane said indifferently to Fireflies struggle.

"Uh…yeah…what’s going on? You’re acting super weird." He did not trust Cranes sudden kindness in the least.

"Now a test in how you react to things you enjoy." Crane leaned down, over firefly’s stomach, and exhaled a hot breath onto the still cold skin.

Firefly shuttered in strange, almost unwanted pleasure, but a moan escaped his lips none the less. “Aaaahh~”

Most intentions of actually writing his findings down had left Crane by now, but he did take a mental note. Was heat a turn on for Firefly? He leaned over the table and grabbed a small square sack of something.

A panic hit Firefly again at the sight of the foreign object. “What’s that?”

"Hand warmer." Crane rubbed it between his hands, causing chemical reactions and heat. He then pressed it, warmer than his breath had been by a long shot, onto Fireflies skin.

His whole body shook and he leaned his head back, he was a glutton for what he liked and he certainly did like this, odd as it may be “Aaaaaahh~ God that feels so good~

"… Does this turn you on?" Crane wondered out loud, but with ought embarrassment.

Fireflies face was pure red at the inquiry, but he reluctantly answered in hopes of positive reinforcement. ” …Y-y-yes~”

"As expected." He pulled the pack away and fiddled with some things on the table, Firefly could hear the familiar sound of a lighter being lit.

He let himself get excited at this, giddy, even. “what are ya doing~?”

Crane turned, a thick black candle in his hand. “Lighting this.”

"Ooooo~" Assuming what firefly was, this was one of his more enjoyed kinks, and the reason why many of his short term girlfriends left him. He loved Candle wax. The hot sting reminded him of lava and it just made him so irrationally horny.

Unfortunately they always were either afraid it would hurt him and chickened out, or they didn’t want it done to them and left. Pansies, the lot of them, was his conclusion when they did.

"Where do you like it?" Crane asked before he started, just morbid curiosity rather than concern for his wishes or consent.

"On my chest~ I use red wax for my….well……ya know~" Despite this atmosphere he was still embarrassed to say. In fact, this being another man, let alone a rival criminal, hadn’t even dawned on him. He just wanted his fix and didn’t care where it came from.

"Mmh." Crane batted the jacket away from Firefly’s chest in habit of keeping things clean, and ever so slowly tipped the candle. A few small, molten drops hit his chest like blood.

Firefly moaned so loudly, had they been anywhere else, someone would have definitely heard them. “Aaaaaaaaaahhh~ Yes-  feels good~” Incoherence seemed to take him at any extreme, pain or pleasure.

Crane thought a moment before taking any more action. “… Open your mouth.” He commanded bluntly, looking down at him again with those frozen eyes.

Firefly looked almost frightened at this change, but he obeyed none the less.

"Good." He poured the scorching wax onto Firefly’s tongue, his lips, his teeth. The way it plastered his features was lewd at its most innocent.

Moans came from the back of Fireflies throat, low, in a sort of ecstasy he regretted never experiencing before. The desolation of taste buds and nerve endings was so pleasurable he gasped at the feeling, however, immediately wishing he hadn’t. He tried his best not to gag  when said gasp dragged some wax close to his wind pipe. 

Cranes composure almost cracked, almost, before it did or before he would let it he sat the candle down. He hadn’t expected pleasuring someone like this would be a turn on of his….

Firefly gritted his teeth and shook his head in attempts not to swallow the wax, like a kid who tasted a lemon.

Crane looked at Firefly in-between annoyance and confusion at the gesture. “Oh for gods sake, open your mouth.” He said annoyedly.

And he again opened his mouth, maybe a bit questioningly.

 Crane picked the wax out of his maw with scientific precision and hand. “You looked like a child, shaking your head like that…” He threw the wax onto the floor with the flick of his wrist.

"Sorry…. habit…" Firefly almost revoked the apology, honestly, he was the one strapped unwillingly to a table.

"Mhh… A different sort of thing now." Crane’s intent did a complete flip, with less than a bat of his lashes he decided he wanted to…. experiment. In a different way.

He moved down to where he was straddling Fireflies legs rather than hips.

Fireflies emotions dipped from pleasure to worry at the swift, and unexpected action. “W-what kind  of ‘thing’?”

"Well… You’ll see." Crane grabbed another ice cube and popped it in his own mouth, then started undoing Firefly’s pants.

"Wait, what the fuck are you doing?!" Now the whole, ‘another man and an enemy at that’ thing hit him.

Crane didn’t even try to respond with words. He undid Fireflies pants and moved his underwear out of the way, finding an already hard cock from the foreplay. He kissed the head of it with cold lips and little debate. He was always one to explore things. Science and all. Especially if they made people  _squirm._

"AH!" He gritted his teeth and frantically shook his head back and forth. "SHIT THAT’S FUCKING COLD!"

Crane grinned slightly as he took the tip of Firefly’s cock into his mouth, the ice cube still not fully melted and touching it too. No experience didn’t mean much when you have deductive reasoning.

"AGH! FUCKING STOP! THAT’S WAY TO FUCKING COLD!!!" He tried desperately to escape his bonds, but they did their job impeccably.

Crane took half of him now, swirling the cube around Firefly’s still insanely hard shaft with his tongue until it melted- but his mouth was still damn cold.

"AGH! FUCK CRANE STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!!!" At this point he was actually….begging? He was never known to ask, let alone beg.

Crane took all of him, soaking up his pleas like they were a drug and he were an addict. He noted his own lack of a gag reflex, side effect of the job, he assumed.

"PLEASE STOP CRANE!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!!!" Fireflies pleas became a near sob in tone.

Crane retracted slightly, enough to talk, looking at Firefly with bedroom eyes he didn’t know he had the ability to make. “You want something warm”

"Yes! Please, god please!" He looked on the verge of tears. Crane must really have broken him down because he was a hardened criminal fighting tears away.

Crane pondered a moment before finally speaking. “If I take the restraint’s off, you won’t run, will you? With the promise of something warm?”

Firefly even took a moment to think, how could he resist a promise like that? He was such a sucker for pleasure and Crane hadn’t lied yet. “I won’t…”

Crane undid Fireflies restraints with ought another word, intelligence and instinct taking Fireflies at face value.

Firefly sat up and on the edge of the medical bed and rubbed his arms where straps had once been. “Thanks.”

"You’re welcome." Crane responded, he was so calm through all of this, even sliding his pants and boxers down he didn’t show any hesitation. His body was very light and small, though he was tall he was also thin, annoyingly perfect crème color and nearly scar free.

Crane walked up to Firefly to avoid dallying, touching his very warm body to Fireflies in an insanely sensual way.

"Aaaah~ So warm~" Firefly bucked his hips a bit and threw any ambitions he had about his sexuality out the window. Passion takes a lot of things, and what you think you are often fall’s away with it.

"I promised you something warm, now you have it, me. Use your gift wisely."

Fireflies eyes widened a bit….was Crane asking him to fuck him? “Uh….oh…this is odd…I-I’ve never really done this with…..well a guy….”

"Well figure it out, if you want that something that’s really warm. It’s all the same basics, I believe, and if you don’t want to go home cold I’d get to it." Crane had about as much a clue as Firefly, but the taunt sparked something in Firefly.

Something akin to magma burst in his chest. He didn’t know why, but he leaned up against Crane’s body and kissed him passionately, hungrily even.

Crane looked confused when he retracted from Fireflies hold “… Not… exactly what I expected…”

Firefly shrugged. “Guess I have something’s to discover~ ” He turned both them around and pushed Crane on the medical bed, positioning himself between Cranes legs all in one motion.

"Mmh~"  Crane shuttered, not that he exactly had a thing for being over powered, but in this moment it was almost like he did. "What are doctors for but to make you feel better?"

"Hope you can cure me then, Doc." Firefly played into it, grin streaking his face at the regained control he had.

"I can t-try." Cranes voice shook for the first time as Firefly’s cock teased his entrance. That was the first time his voice had so much as shook, and it did now for good reason.

"Good~" He presses down on Crane’s shoulders for support and pushed into him, dry, no prep. Not that either of them knew enough of this to have done it any way. Be safe kids.

"Ah- " Crane shook a little more, the swiftness confused him and turned him on at the same time. He knew some kind of foreplay was involved, just not the specifics. And he also knew his mind was racing to keep him away from the initial sting.

Firefly let out a long moan, his cold clock in such tight heat. This was a new happy place, he absolutely adored the feeling. His movement’s started quick and hard, primal and lusty.

"O-w-e." Cranes words moved with the rhythm he was being pounded into at, it felt good and uncomfortable all mixed up into one tense feeling.

"A-ah, Relax~" Firefly said, probably the only good advice he could give.

"H-ow am I su-p-posed to relax?!" Crane snapped, it seemed unimaginable in his position.

"Like this~" Firefly took Scarecrows cock in one hand, pumping it in the same Rhythm as his hungry thrust’s.

Crane gasped at the sudden influx of absolute pleasure, and melted into Fireflies hand. “O-oka- aaaaah~” He accidently moved back on Fireflies cock in attempts to reposition himself, making it hit his prostate.

"Mhhh~ That’s the sweet spot on guys, huh?" Firefly thrust up and purposely hit it again. 

Crane bucked his hips a bit, almost as needy as Firefly had been for his heat. “Aaaaaahh~ Yes-yes~!”

"You like it?" Firefly hit it once more, just to see Crane squirm. Power was such a fickle thing, had to use it while it lasted.

"Ah~ Y-yes~!" Crane was panting heavily, was he already that close?

"Mhh, oh, how about a test."  He took his hands off Cranes cock with a sick, devious smile. "Can you cum without that?"

Crane would have retorted, objected, but before he had the chance Firefly made sure to hit everything in Cranes body that had made him squirm and gasp beforehand. Crane was left a moaning, writhing mess of lost objections and pre-cum.

Firefly couldn’t lie, taking Cranes male-to-male virginity, which it was obvious it was, had a certain joy to it, a warm, tight, fuckable pleasure that was getting him close. “A-ahhh~ God, nnh.” His grip on Crane constricted. “I’m not gonna l-last much longer~!”

Now crane scrapped together some sort of response, even as close as he was. “Don’t hold back, this is your lollypop after the shot, enjoy yourself.” His composure may be destroyed now, but comebacks were usually his specialty.

"Aaah~ Aaaaaah~ Crane~! Aaaaaa-aaaaaaaahh~!!!" Firefly came inside of Crane in a loud, sloppy, hard way that made Crane cum right after and onto them both. "Aaaah~ So warm~" His arms slid from Cranes shoulders around his body in an exhausted half hug, half collapse.

"Happy?" Crane mumbled into his shoulder, equally as satisfied.

"Yes~" He responded before regaining his strength and pulling out.

"Let’s not talk around about this, alright?" Crane slid off the table and started gathering clothing.

"Y-yeah , Prison’d be even worse if they knew we were into, well, guys." He fixed his as well.

"Good, normally if I did something like this I would kill the test subject." Crane paused. "But I have a feeling we’ll be doing this again." 

"O-oh…." Firefly seemed uneasy at the idea of doing this again, not the sex,  _the evil fucking cold_.

Crane turned to leave, then just as quickly turned back and kissed Firefly lightly, immediately returning to his path and leaving the room with ought as much as a goodbye.

Firefly sighed as Crane left his sight. He couldn’t believe this might actually happen again. What if it happened when they’re back in Arkham? God damn he would be in trouble, he really…..really…didn’t want to know what else Crane could cook up to torture him with…. 


End file.
